1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antitheft apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is an antitheft apparatus for a vehicle, which takes a photograph of a theft behavior using a photographing device, such as a camera (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-211108). The vehicle antitheft apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-211108, for example, senses a contact of a wrongdoer (e.g., thief) when the wrongdoer contacts a part of the vehicle. Then, the vehicle antitheft apparatus starts the photographing device, such as a video camera, based on the contact.
The theft behavior may be limited by starting the photographing device (e.g., video camera) disclosed in the above conventional art. However, once the vehicle is stolen, the conventional art may not recover the stolen vehicle. Also, the sole operation of the photographing device may not be effective enough to discourage the wrongdoer from stealing the vehicle.